Friends With Benefits
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Matt and Gabby meet under different circumstances and become friends. Neither one wants to get attached but the attraction between the two is undeniable. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination. Chicago Fire is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC. If this story looks in any way to other stories out there(i know some have the same premise as mine) It's purely coincidental.**

 **A/N: Ok so this story idea was given me a long while ago by Whitney, a good friend of mine on Twitter. I had decided not to write it right away because I had a lot of ongoing stories but it's been knawing at me lately as I'm thinking of the final ninteen chapters of Family Chaos. So Originally I wanted this story to have Gabby and Matt from two different firehouses but now decided that I would OOC this a little bit so I hope that you guys will like it.**

* * *

Gabriella Dawson had blue running through her veins. Being a CPD cop was a Dawson legacy that Gabby was proud of being a part of. Her brother Antonio was a detective at the twenty first and while she studied for her detective's exam, she was patroling the streets, keeping the citizens of Chicago safe.

It was late for Gabby but the day had been a long and tiring one so the only way she knew how to wind down was to dress in casual jeans, a black top and walk the short distance between her place and Molly's bar. She knew the owners were firefighters for the Chicago Fire Department but she loved the neighbourhood bar vibe that came from it. She pushed the door open and the crowd was already thick with patrons and she made her way through the throngs of people towards the bar where she found Stella Kidd serving the usual customers.

"Gabriella Dawson." She called from the end of the bar when she saw her.

"Hey Stella." She smirked as she got closer. "I'll take my usual."

"Coming right up. You there with people from twenty first?" She inquired as she set a glass of whiskey on the rocks in front of the waiting police officer.

"They're somewhere around here." She smiled. "Put in on my tab?" She stood from the stool she was sitting on.

"Sure. Enjoy your evening." Gabby rose her glass in Stella's direction and disapeared through the crowd in search of people she knew. The crowd was so thick that she had trouble moving through all the people and obviously it didn't end well for her as she she walked straight into someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Hands were steadying her so she didn't end up on the floor of the bar. "Are you ok?" She looked up and met the most clear blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Uh yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for catching me." The man released his grip around her arms when he was sure that she was steady.

"Anytime." And his smile was so white and little lines appeared on the side of his eyes as that smile reached them.

"Have a good evening." She simply said after she got her bearings, walking past the stranger and finally finding the people she was looking for.

"Gabby, you made it." Kimberly Burgess had managed to find her through the crowd. "I was starting to think that you'd bail on us." She looked in the direction Kevin Atwater was coming.

"After today, no way I was going to miss taking a few glasses to loosen these muscles."

"That's what happens when you go all rogue on us." Rough hands slammed against her shoulders and her only instinct was to turn around and punch the offender.

"At least I got the guy Ruzek." She glared at her partner.

"Hey, I was right behind you."

"You weren't even close dog." Kevin was laughing at the memory of the chase he has witnessed between both partners and the offender.

"Laugh all you want Kev, the only one who can keep up with her is Burgess." Kevin's smile instantly fell.

"You're just now realizing you can't be one-uped by a Dawson?" Gabby turned at the familiar sound of her brother's voice.

"Tonio." She pulled her brother into a tight hug. "I thought you were in for a long night."

"That's what it looked like but we found the perp and arrests were made all around."

"Than I'll drink to that." She raised her glass and the other four of the did the same before they emptied their glass, Antonio calling for another round to contninue their evening.

* * *

Matt Casey left Firehouse 51 mid afternoon after he had managed to catch up on all of his paperwork and he was exhausted.

"Heading to Molly's tonight Case?" Matt turned his head to the sound of Kelly Serevride's voice.

"Totally. I'm taking a long nap when I get home and I'm planning on drinking a little too much to forget all about this shift." He sighed.

"I'll see you there then." Kelly chuckled and walked towards his camaro.

As promised, Matt crashed as soon as his body hit the bed, today's shift having drained all of his energy. He woke up re-invigorated around seven and made a quick dinner before he quickly took a shower and changed into jeans and a red button down. The drive towards Molly's was short and as soon as he made it through the door, he was pulled sideways by Kelly who pushed a bottle of beer in his hand, Matt having no other choice to drink it down.

"I'll be right back with another round." He made his way through the mass and didn't see the shorter brunette walking his way when he bumped right into her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He steadied her with his hands on her arms. "Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah, I'm ok." His eyes couldn't peel away from her soft lips. "Thanks for catching me." He finally looked in her chestnut brown eyes as he released her arms when he made sure that she was steady on her feet.

"Anytime." He smiled genuinely at her.

"Have a good evening." She smiled back at him and walked past his frame. He turned around as she disapeared through the crowd and he walked to the bar as promised for another round for him and the boys. He returned long enough after for Kelly to bust his balls for taking so much time.

"Damn Casey, what took you so long?" He took the beer Matt offered him.

"Bumped into a girl on my way to the bar. This place is packed." He simply said with a shrug.

"Tell me you got her number." Kelly patted him on the shoulder.

"It wasn't like that." He took a pull of his beer and ignored the intense looks the others from the firehouse was giving him."

"You got to loosen up Matt."

"I'm loose." He flagged Otis when he saw him walk by. "Shot for everyone Otis, put it on my tab."

"No problem Captain." Brian smiled at him and disapeared shortly to return with a tray full. "What are we drinking to?" He gave the shots around.

"To another busy shift and keeping our badges off the walls for one more day." He rose his shot glass, his beer in his other hand. Everyone cheered and they emptied their shots, placing them upside down on the high table.

Both Matt and Gabby spent the evening with their friends, having fun, no idea their world would soon colide again.

* * *

 **A/N: So it is, the first chapter of this new story. So Gabby is CPD! At first I wanted it to be the other way around but I like Matt entirely too much in that white Captain shirt and red suspenders to make him anything other than a firefighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and please take a few seconds to tell me what you thought of it, feedback is what we writers live off of. - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **i own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Now I know i've been dragging my feet on this second chapter but i was stuck at there rescue scene but finally I made it.**

* * *

Matt walked into the firehouse and went straight to his office. With his luck lately, it was a matter of minutes before the bells went off. He dropped the bag to the floor and that's exactly what happened. They were being called to a hostage situation in one of the poorer neighbourhoods of Chicago. When Otis stopped the truck, there was already police officers on the scene, weapons drawn. Matt hopped out of 81, walked towards the officer in charge and waited for instructions.

"You can't go in there until we've secured the building."

"What are we looking at in there?" Matt tried to survey the building himself, having been to these kinds of calls before.

"We know that there are two offenders on the first floor. Shots have been fired, we think it's a turf war."

"Do we need to get our paramedics?" His hand gravitated towards his radio but even before he could get an answer to his question, Ambo 61 parked next to the rig. They too came out and dragged the gurney, waiting for the go ahead. Shots were fired and everyone crouched down slightly.

"No way everyone comes out of there in one piece." Matt followed the voice and he was face to face with the girl from Molly's. Their encounter had given them no time to know anything about the other but now that he saw her again, he wondered if there was a chance that they meet in less tense surroundings. It didn't take long for things to become crazy because shots were fired again.

"Sarge, we have to go in there." Her name tag read Dawson

"Not now Dawson. We stay put until Intelligence arrives." She rolled her eyes at the statement, hating to have to wait on her brother's unit when they were perfectly capable of taking care of this situation. It didn't take long before they heard the sirens and four unmarked cars arrived on scene.

"So what's the update?" Both Dawson and Voight walked up to them.

"Shots fired, we know at least one is wounded. We asked CFD for some backup."

"We need to get in there." Voight looked at the building, trying to get a sense of the situation and where the offenders were. "Where are your officers stationed?"

"There are four around back ,otherwise all accounted for."

"Alright, everyone suit up. Gabriella Dawson, Ruzek you're with us too." Voight motioned for her to join them. It was never easy to have two Dawson's on the field at the same time but the brother sister duo was a formidable one and Voight was always willing to have her on their ops whenever he could.

"Yes sir." She stood from where she was perched against the open car door and she and her partner joined Intelligence, exchanging a glance with Matt, her mind flashing her with the memory of their encounter at Molly's.

"You're with Ruzek on this one and this is what we're going to do." He gave his instructions and Intelligence moved in. Matt watched her as she moved towards the building with the rest of the team. He was so transfixed on her that he didn't hear the rest of his company.

"Earth to Casey." Herrmann finally got to him.

"Huh?" He turned to look at him.

"What's the situation?"

"We wait until they need us." He confirmed. "There's probably going to be a few victims.

"Copy that Lieutenant." Firehouse 51 waited on the sidelines for what seemed like an eternity before one of the officers radio cracked to life.

"We're going to need some assistance to get inside a door, third floor." He heard Antonio Dawson call.

"We're on it." Casey turned to his crew. "Otis, Herrmann, you're with me. The rest of you need to be ready for anything." Everyone nodded and the three firefighters moved inside the building.

They moved up all three flights of stairs and met up with Voight, the two Dawson's and Ruzek, all four flanking the door.

"The door is stuck and we can't get in." Voight looked at Casey.

"Herrmann, hand me the Halligan." Casey took the article in his hands and Wedged it between the door and the frame and put some muscle behind it, opening the door, the four officers going in with their guns drawn. All three firefighters moved behind the police unit, keeping an eye out for any victim. The smoke was thickening but Matt saw a shadow through it, his eye trained for it. It was like he acted on instinct and a second later, he was slamming his body Into Gabby's, knocking her to the ground as the sound of a gun going off resonated in the room. The offender was put down, a shot in the leg curtesy of Antonio and Ruzek was apprehending him, slipping his arms behind his back and cuffing him. They did a quick sweep to make sure the apartment was empty as Matt stood up and pulled Gabby vertical with him.

"Hey, are you ok?" He was worried he had crushed her under his weight with the force of the hit.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks." She was breathless from the whole thing but she pushed past all of it and went back outside of the building with the rest of the unit, walking towards her patrol car.

"Hey, you ok?" Adam clapped a hand to her shoulder and gave her a look over. He was thankful that Matt Casey had been there to push her out of the way when he did.

"Yeah i'm good. If I didn't know you so well, I would say you were worried about me." She chuckled.

"You're my partner Dawson. No matter how much I bust your balls I always worry about you." He had gone through a string of partners before Platt finally teamed him up with Antonio Dawson's sister Gabby and so far they had been a perfect fit.

"Thanks for always having my six." She sat in the car, letting him take the wheel.

"Anytime Dawson." He took his place behind the wheel and they returned to the district, the rest of the team and the Fire department already cleaning up the scene. "You up for drinks at Molly's later?" He asked as he threw his uniform in his bag.

"Absolutely." She poked her head out from her row of lockers. "My muscles will need the alcohol."

"See you there." He grabbed his things and was out the door. He was headed to Kim's place with hopes that she would join them tonight, Kevin having already agreed to tag along. Adam's phone dinged and he grunted when he saw Kim's message saying Platt had bullied her into doing overtime and that she'd meet them at Molly's as soon as she could, which Adam guessed wouldn't be tonight.

As soon as Gabby made it back to her place, she grabbed herself a beer and downed it in three gulps before making her way towards the shower, wanting nothing more than to shake today away. She stripped down and immediately saw the large bruise already forming long her back. She had told everyone who had asked that she was ok but her body coming in contact with the hard surface of the floors had sent a shot of pain through her spine. She was thankful for Matt Casey though because he had saved her for a bullet wound for sure. She showered until the water was turning colder and she slipped into a pair of jeans and a black cami and decided on her black booties, her hair casually placed with a simple combing with her fingers. She wanted to relax and grab a few drinks with her friends so simple was the way to go.

When she walked into Molly's, she spotted the boys and made her way to them. "Hey Ruzek, where's your better half?" She asked as she hailed a waiter for a beer.

"Forced overtime, I doubt she'll show up tonight." He took a pull of his beer.

"That sucks." She scrunched her nose, she hated when Platt forced them into staying longer, regardless of how good of a pay overtime was. When she was given her beer, Gabby noticed Matt at the bar with another guy she didn't know. "I'll be right back." The boys nodded but watched her as she went to the bar.

"She's definitely hooking up tonight." Adam laughed as did Kevin after he had downed his shot. One thing both could agree on was that Gabriella Dawson was a hot little spit fire that could get any man she wanted.

"Captain Casey." Matt turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Call me Matt." He smiled at her. "This is Kelly Severide, Squad Lieutenant."

"Nice to meet you?" He extended his hand to her.

"Gabby Dawson." She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you too."

"Can I talk to you?" Matt suddenly asked.

"Sure." Matt stood from the stool he was occupying and guided her towards a booth for a little bit more quiet. The bar wasn't awfully full but he wanted to be able to have a conversation with her without all those ears listening in.

"I wanted to know if you were ok and to apologize for the tackle."

"I'm still good and I'll take a tackle with a bruise to the ribs and back over a bullet wound." She finished her beer and made eye contact with Otis, asking for another round.

"Again, so sorry."

"Stop it Matt, you saved my life. If anything, I owe you."

"I was just doing my job." He insisted and they spent the evening talking and drinking.

Talking to him was surprisingly easy and they drank beer after beer as they talked about anything and everything. Matt eventually looked towards the bar where Severide was still nursing a beer, Cruz next to him now. Kelly raised his glass to indicate it was his last, the two having ridden together.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call it a night." It was already past midnight and they had been sitting in that booth for ever three hours.

"Tonight was fun." She smiled at him, the alcohol making her more mellow.

"It was but tell you what." He pulled a pen out of his coat pocket and scribbled something on a napkin. "Give me a call and we can go grab some dinner sometime." He pushed the paper in her direction.

"Thanks for tonight and for saving my life."

"Anytime." They both stood and Matt leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you around Gabriella Dawson." She gave him one last smile.

"See you around Matt Casey." They parted and Gabby returned to the boys table, just in time to see Burgess step inside the bar. "YOU MADE IT!" She pulled her I to a right hug.

"Barely." She returned the hug. "Hey babe." She wrapped her arm around Adam's waist and kissed him. "Sorry I'm late, Platt has been busting my balls."

"When isn't she?" Gabby rolled her eyes. "I'm about to bounce." She was definitely feeling the alcohol and she knew that she's need a cab ride back home.

"Aww come on Gabs, I just got here and the boys had you all evening." Kim pouted.

"Correction! Captain Matt Casey had her all evening." Adam chuckled and leaned down to kiss a dumbfounded Kim.

"Now you have to stay and tell me all about it!"

"A girl never kisses and tells." She pulled Kim into a hug. "I'll catch you guys next shift." She pulled away from Kim and hugged both Adam and Kevin before heading out, hailing a cab to go home.

"That promises to be interesting." Kevin raised his bottle and the two raised theirs as well.

"No doubt." Kim giggles as she drank her beer. They stayed a little while before calling it a night.

* * *

 **A/N: so here it is! hope you giys liked it and you'll get to see their friendship grow over the course of the next couple of chapters. please take a few seconds to review before you go, i realky wanna see your thoughts-Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: So I was struggling a wee bit with the progression of this story. So the title was pretty clear but what I wasn't clear was how long in the state of friendship I wanted to keep Matt and Gabby in before something happened and this what I decided on today while I wrote it.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their evening at Molly's and Gabby and Matt had gotten to know each other some more over those weeks and they had become quick friends. She had called him the previous day and they were scheduled to meet for lunch when Matt's 24 was done with.

Matt sat in his office and looked at his watch impatiently as he tried to put the finishing touches to the incident report that was sitting In front of him but his mind was still on his meeting with Gabby. His phone rang and he was disappointed when he saw the caller ID. It was the building manager and that usually wasn't a good sign.

"Matt Casey." **I'm sorry to call you because I know you're still on shift but there's been been some severe water damage from the unit over yours.** "Don't sweat it, I'm on my way." He left the report on his desk and headed to Boden's office to give him a head's up. "I'm really sorry Chief but I got to head home for some water damage."

"Do what you got to do Casey." Matt nodded and he was out the door. He shot Gabby a quick text to say that he had to cancel and made his way to his complex. He wasn't expecting the damage that he found there. The ceiling in the kitchen had caved in from a broken pipe in the kitchen above his own and there was water everywhere on his floor. That only meant one thing, the leak had been going on for many hours while he was on shift and nobody had noticed it. He went back out and grabbed his tools out of his truck to start prepping the space to fix the ceiling. He cut all the wet drywall that he found, some water making it to the floor and it frustrated him beyond words. He wiped his shirt against his forehead and cane down from the ladder.

Matt was surprised to hear a knock on his door, knowing the building manager was still dealing with the upstairs problem. He wasn't expecting anyone and having cancelled his lunch with Gabby, he doubted that she be the one on the other side. He wiped his hands down and went to answer the door, not bothering to look through the peephole.

"Gabby, what are you doing here?" She really was the last person he expected to see.

"I brought food." She raised a bag full of items but took in his appearance. "How bad is it?"

"Worst than I thought, come in." She walked inside and finally saw the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Damn Matt, that's huge."

"Yeah, I'm trying to assess the real damage. Water can be a real bitch."

"I can see that. How long and much much will it cost you?"

"Shouldn't cost me anything, the damage comes from upstairs. Careful where you walk, there's water and wall everywhere."

"Let me help you clean that up."

"No way Gabs, just take a seat and I'll pick it up real quick."

"Stop it, that's what friends are for." She put the bag on the section of the counter that was unscathed and rolled up her sleeves.

Matt put the bigger pieces of drywall in a bag while Gabby tried to get as much water off the floor as possible so she could sweep up the rest. It went by way faster with her help than if he had been alone to do it so Gabby settled herself against the counter and started getting the food ready.

"Beer?" Matt asked from the fridge.

"Sure." He uncapped both and handed one to her.

"Thanks again for helping me out, you didn't have to." He sat on his counter, watching her cook.

"I'd like to think we're friends Matt."

"And we are but still this is a big problem." He looked up at the hole in his ceiling. "You didn't have to."

"Well someone needs to feed you." She laughed. The last few times she had been at his place, his fridge only held beer and a few essentials.

"I told you I'd do better. I went shopping last 48 off." He scoffed playfully. "Whatever you're cooking smells great."

"Grandma's secret recipe."

"Did you ever share it with anyone?"

"Antonio's wife, can't leave it in his hands, would be a disaster."

"Says you?" He chuckled.

"Antonio doesn't have the talent required for cooking complicated recipes."

"I'm sure he would debate that."

"Absolutely." She laughed. "It's almost done."

"I got the dishes." He hopped off the counter and moved around her to get the plates.

Gabby giggled as Matt tried to take both plates in his hands and two new beers but Matt managed to get everything to the living room table and they sat there to eat. "So CPD?" The last time they had gotten together, they had delved into Matt's career choice and although Matt knew Gabby was born into it, he wanted to know more.

"What is there to say?"

"Well it can't be as easy as it's in our blood kind of story."

"Well that is true. Four generations of CPD going all the way to my great grand father who was a simple patrolman. He worked hard and when he had my grand father Jose, times had changed and he wanted more and he became desk Sargent."

"What about your dad?"

"Superintendent. He was the pride of the Dawson family for having gone so far up. When he retired, Platt claims they lost the best superintendent the CPD had ever seen."

"I met her a few times, scary woman." He put his plate aside and took another pull of his beer.

"She's all bite, I promise." She laughed. She knew what made Trudy Platt tick and she took it to her full advantage. "Another one?" She emptied her whole bottle.

"Last one, I really should get a few hours of sleep before I head over to Molly's. You heading these tonight too?"

"Yeah, I promised Ruzek I'd meet up with them to knock back a few." She yelled from the kitchen.

"So you and him."

"Just partners, he and Kim Burgess are glued together most days. I recon it's just a matter of time he puts a ring on her finger."

"That's nice. So I know a bit of Antonio's story but what about you? You always wanted to follow in your family's footsteps?"

"Ever since my dad took me to work with him one day. I think I was about fifteen but when Antonio found out, he flipped out."

"Why? You knew what you were getting into."

"Antonio was already well established in the force when I made my choice. He was ready to take his detective's exam and I'm his baby sister. Mom waited ten years to have me and he's always been crazy protective of me."

"I'm taking that includes boys." Matt couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman but the bond he was forming with her was purely platonic and he wasn't ready to be in a relationship after Hallie.

"Oh yeah." She laughed, telling him about this one time where he greeted one of her dates with the threat of bodily harm if he so much as looked sideways at her.

"Well that's a big brother's job."

"Well my fifteen year old self didn't see it like that." She rolled her eyes. Antonio was a major thorn in her side then but she couldn't ask for a better brother.

"I'm sure you do now. You and your brother look close."

"Yeah we are now." Her eyes fell on the clock and she noticed how late it was. "Crap, it's late."

"Wow, I hadn't noticed." They had been so lost in their talk that he hadn't seen it fly. She stood up and made her way to the door. "Thanks for the help and for cooking lunch."

"Anytime." She smiled at him. "I'll catch you later at Molly's."

"Later." He waited for her to be in her car before he closed the door and headed for a nap so he could be a bit more rested for Molly's tonight.

Gabby walked through the door at Molly's and found Adam and Kim already there, Adam all over her. She laughed and nodded their way before she made it to the bar and ordered three beers for her and her friends, finding them just as Atwater walked through the door. He motioned for a beer and came to join the.

"I'm surprised that you haven't showed up with Casey draped all over you."

"And why on earth would I do that?" It earned him a punch on the shoulder, making Atwater laugh at his friend's banter. Everyone could agree that they were a perfect match on the beat and that leaked into their friendship off shift.

"You've been spending a whole lot of time with him lately is all." He poked her side.

"We're just good friends." She made eye contact with Matt and Kelly as they walked inside with their friend Leslie Shay taking them rear.

"You keep telling yourself that." Adam dodged the next hit and they went on with their evening, getting some laughs in and enjoying themselves.

Gabby stumbled at the bar and Matt had to catch her. "Maybe you need to slow down Gabs." He chuckled.

"I'm off tomorrow so I don't think so." She laughed.

"Let me take you home." He offered.

"You're just as drunk as I am." She countered and Matt only smiled at her.

"I'll get you an UBER then, make sure you get home safe."

"Fine." She conceded, really not up to an argument with him.

"Hey Otis." Matt called over the crowd. When he acknowledged him, he asked him to make the call and he let Gabby say her goodbyes to the rest of the unit, Kim and Adam kissing while Kevin nursed a beer, waiting for her to return.

"I'm going to head out. Matt is cutting me off."

"I bet he is." Adam smirked.

"Mind your own business." She pulled her tongue out at him.

"My business is all good." He returned to Kim's lips, Gabby making gag noises as she walked towards the door.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!" He bellowed.

"YOU TWO GET A ROOM." She yelled back with a chuckle as they walked into the cool Chicago air. It didn't take long before the Uber stopped in front of Molly's and Matt let Gabby slide in first first and he gave the driver her address before they made the trip in silence, Gabby's head against Matt's shoulder. The drive wasn't all that long but they both got out, Matt wanting to make sure she made it inside alright. He figured he'd call another Uber from there to get back home. She stumbled inside and Matt had to hold her steady. Her state only fuelled her giggles and Matt had a hard time guiding her to her room. She fell against her bed and Matt helped her settle herself but one look in his eyes and Gabby's impulses sprang to life. Her lips were suddenly on his and she was pulling his body to hers. He kissed her back with the same intensity and they started undressing each other, be damned the consequences and everything else for that matter.

* * *

 **A/N: SO here is where my struggle took me. So they sleep together but what kind of repercussion on their friendship will that one night together bring them? That's where I'm going to bring this story in the next couple of chapters. So I really hope that you liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go. - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and left a review, it means the world to me. Thanks again to my friend Whitney on twitter who gave me the idea because I love writing it and writing Gabby's character differently. So here is the morning right after.**

* * *

Matt stirred in bed, his head pounding from all the alcohol he had ingested the previous night. When he finally blinked the sleep away, he realized that he didn't recognize the room he was in. He rubbed his face with both hands and sighed, suddenly feeling some weight on his right side. When he realized that Gabby was still sound asleep at his side, completely naked, he cursed under his breath and scrambled out of bed.

"Where are you running off to?" He was suddenly pulled out of his panic by her voice.

"What the hell happened last night?" He was pulling his pants up his legs as she propped himself on her hand.

"I think that's pretty obvious." Her lips curved in a lazy smile, the sheets barely covering her naked body.

"We can't do this Gabs." He pulled his shirt over his head. "We're friends. That's not how this is supposed to go down."

"And how exactly is it supposed to go down?" She finally sat up, pulling the sheets close to her chest.

"We're not supposed to sleep together, that's not what this was about." He waved between the two.

"Us sleeping together doesn't change anything for me Matt. We're still friends." Matt was freaking out in front of her.

"It does for me." He finished tying his belt. "I told myself that I wouldn't get into a new relationship so soon."

"This doesn't have to be that Matt." She moved around so she could kneel in front of him, pulling him to her. "It can be casual for now or it can even be friends with benefits, that's up to you."

"I don't do friends with benefits Gabby." His voice was low and raw, Gabby sensing his emotions through it.

"Why don't we just get a do over, say this didn't happen. I don't want to lose your friendship." She insisted.

"You won't lose it but this can't happen again."

"Okay." Gabby couldn't understand why this was making him lose his shit but that was his thing and right now there wasn't much she could say or do to take him off the ledge. Matt walked out of her room and Gabby quickly pulled some clothes on. "I'll see you at Molly's?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah."

"And call me later?"

"Sure." He said absentmindedly. "Have a good day off Gabs." He called in the open door.

"Y

ou too Casey."

Gabby closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. She didn't know how that was going to turn out but she hope that their friendship would remain intact. She showered and returned to bed, wanting to sleep the whole day off away.

Matt fumbled with his keys when he got back to his place, his stress levels through the roof. He took a hot shower, flashes of a naked Gabby running through his mind, jumbling his thoughts more than they already were. Matt heard banging on his front door as he turned the shower off. He wasn't expecting anyone but he quickly got dressed and went to answer.

"Severide, what are you doing here?" He moved aside to let him in.

"Well you left with Gabby last night and I've been sending you messages and calling you and I had no answer so I care to check in you."

"I must have misplaced my phone." He lied.

"Bullshit." Kelly chuckled. "You totally banged her."

"You Don't have to word it that way." He pulled a beer out of the fridge, taking a pull after uncapping it.

"What would you call it?"

"I was drunk and I just wanted to settle her in bed for the night and call myself an Uber back here but she pulled me down to her and it happened. It was a one time thing." He downed the rest of his beer.

"Does it have to be? You guys hit it off pretty good."

"You remember Amy right?"

"That's completely different Case and who says you need to put a name on what you and Gabby have going on? You're aloud some fun Matt."

"Fun." He scoffed.

"Yeah fun. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself and just enjoy whatever it is you got with Gabby."

"Because you're the best one to offer advice." He handed him a beer, laughing.

"Well someone's gotta knock some sense into you." He laughed.

They spent part of the afternoon together before Kelly had to split to meet with Shay, leaving Matt alone again with his thoughts.

Gabby woke from her nap and ended up in front of Netflix with some wine. She kept debating wether or not to call Matt but decided against it. She knew he had things to figure out and pushing him was definitely not the solution. Her evening was uneventful and she ended up crashing early, an early shift waiting for her. She bounced into the district the following morning and made it to the locker room and got dressed before Adam even made an appearance. She was grabbing a radio when he finally found her.

"Hey Dawson, you're here early."

"Woke up at four and couldn't sleep anymore." She shrugged.

"What do you have for us Sarge?" Gabby poked her head from around the corner, Adam on her heals.

"Here's your keys and you are on babysitting duty for Voight."

"Just great." Adam grumbled. He wanted nothing more than be upstairs but he hated having to sit on a suspect.

"Something you want to add. Ruzek?"

"Nothing Sarge. Thanks." He took the keys he was handed. "I swear she hates me." He grumbled as they made it to the lot.

"If she hated you, she wouldn't have partnered you up with me." She patted his cheek and laughed, taking shotgun.

They drove to the address Platt had given them but Gabby had her mind somewhere else, watching the Chicago scenery pass her by.

"Earth to Dawson." He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she didn't even flinch.

"What was that?" She finally looked at him.

"I asked you how your day off went. I didn't even get one text from you."

"I slept all day." She lied.

"And you expect me to believe that nothing happened between you and Casey after you left Molly's the other night?"

"And what if something did happen?" She finally snapped at him.

"Hey, I'm on your side here Dawson, no need to chew my head off."

"Something did happen." She sighed. "He freaked out, I said we didn't to make a big deal out of it and that I didn't want to lose him as a friend."

"So friends with benefits huh?" He smirked, giving her shoulder a push.

"He says he doesn't do friends with benefits."

"So where does that leave the two of you?"

"I have no idea." She was being honest with him as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Hope the two of you figure it out." He wanted his partner to be as happy as he was with Kim.

"Yeah, thanks." She fidgeted in her seat as she looked at the task at hand, Adam understanding that the discussion was over.

Matt walked into fifty one and holed himself in his office. Gabby was still on his mind as he tried to make sense of what had happened and thought of Kelly's advice and couldn't clear his thoughts. His break up with Amy was still fresh and the pain in his heart was still raw and he couldn't, wouldn't jump into a new relationship right now, casual or serious. His thoughts were interrupted by the bells calling all companies to a house fire. His usual stoic self was on edge in the front seat.

"Everything okay captain?" Kidd asked him, sensing something was on his mind.

"I got a bad feeling about this." They locked eyes together before he returned his attention on the road. They drove for about fifteen minutes before they made it to their destination. He hopped off and waited Boden's instructions, Kelly coming to meet him, the rest of truck and squad behind them.

"Where's the smoke chief?" Kelly asked, looking at the house and coming short of a reason why they were here.

"The fire is probably in the walls, mask up and bring the thermal heating machine with you."

"This doesn't feel right chief." That uneasy feeling intensified in the pit of Matt's stomach.

"Do a quick sweep and first sign of something strange and I want you to radio it in and we'll bring CPD in here."

"Copy that chief." Both Matt and Kelly masked up, not taking any chances of being surprised. They ordered their team to be on stand by, there not being a reason to risk any more lives. They moved carefully inside, the thermal heater doing all the work, still no smoke to be seen or smelled.

"Something isn't right Severide." He just knew it in the pit of his stomach that this call wasn't going to end well.

"Call it in Casey, your gut has always been right on."

"Chief, we've got nothing in here, get CPD."

"Copy that Casey." Boden radio'd in the 21st and about ten minutes, a patrol car came to a stop in front of the house.

"What do you have chief?" Kevin Atwater asked, Kim coming at his side.

"We got called here for a house fire but we haven't seen any smoke and both Casey and Severide are in there and there's no sign of fire in the walls either. Casey thinks there might be something else going on here."

"We're on it chief." Atwater took the lead, Burgess placing her left hand on his shoulder, her gun ready. They entered the house and found Casey and Severide in the living room. "What do you have here Captain?" Kevin asked Matt.

"We came in and we used thermal imaging to look for fire in the walls and we've gone through the whole house and nothing, not even the tiniest sign of smoke or even a fire."

"And Matt's instincts are usually good." Kevin nodded and he and Kim proceeded in looking through the basement first.

Matt moved around the main floor while Kelly moved onto the top floor, opening all the closed doors and for a fraction of a second, he hesitated, a hand on the door handle but he opened it wide and was sent to the ground with a punch to the face and a body tackle. He tussled with the offender and they exchanged blows until Matt was faced with the barrel of the man's gun. He had been held at gun point once before when the firehouse had been taken hostage but this was different. Matt was more vulnerable in the house and he didn't have back-up at the moment.

"We're not here for you." Matt tried to keep his voice steady. "We're just here to make sure that there's no fire in the building." He had his hands raised in the air.

"I know you're lying. The cops are here but I ain't going back." Matt felt time move in slow motion as he pulled the trigger, his feet pushing his body forward, slamming into him, the shot going off though the right wall. Atwater and Burgess barged back upstairs and cuffed the offender, Kelly coming down from the top floor.

"You okay there Casey?" Burgess asked him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm all good." He tried to catch his breath.

Atwater and Kim hauled the man outside and the whole house was holding their breath after hearing a shot fired and as soon as Matt and Kelly were out in the fresh air, they were swarmed by the rest of their teams, wanting to make sure they were okay.

"What the hell happened in there?" Boden was far from happy at the moment.

"He ambushed me in a hall closet." Casey took the bottle of water Otis was handing him.

"As soon as we get back to the house, I'm sending you home, I'll get a relief officer ."

"It won't be necessary chief I'm perfectly fine to finish my shift." He argued. Boden looked him in the eye, his own skepticism written in his but he finally sided with his captain, ordering everyone to pack it back up and head to the house.

Matt made himself a cup of coffee and sat at the head of the table, grabbing the paper and looking at his regular pages. Herrmann stopped at his level and patted his shoulder.

"Great job in there Casey." Matt nodded and returned to his paper. He looked to the side when he heard his cell phone ding, finding a text from Gabby. **Atwater told me what happened, are you okay?** Matt pushed it aside and decided not to answer her. He then stood and made it to his bunk, wanting to put his report down on paper so he could forget about the whole thing. He started scribbling on the paper but kept spacing out. He couldn't get the images of the gun out of his head, mixed with Gabby's worried texts and coupled with a extra quiet shift, it's all his head could think about. Dinner turned around the corner and still no calls had come in and Matt had stayed in his quarters all day, not being able to get their first call out of his mind.

"Hey chief?" Matt finally poked his head through the office door when he had deemed he'd have enough of feeling like that.

"What can I do for you Casey?" He looked up from what he was doing.

"I know I said that I was okay but I can't take that call out of my head."

"My offer for a relief still stands."

"I would really appreciate it chief."

"I'll make the call, go get some rest at home."

"I'm good until someone comes in."

"Alright." They didn't exchange words beyond that and as soon as Matt saw a Lieutenant he remembered was named Jefferson, he grabbed his things and left without another word, passing Boden and Severide in the halls. He drove aimlessly through the streets of Chicago and ended up in front of her building. It didn't take too much convincing on his part to get out of his truck and walk up the stairs to her door, knocking twice. He waited for her to answer and she was surprised to see him at her doorstep considering he was supposed to be on shift.

"Matt?"

"You alone?" She nodded yes and he was flush with her in a second, kissing her hard and closing the door behind him, wanting nothing more than to forget.

* * *

 **A/N: So Matt struggles with the idea of something casual like that after a failed relationship (since I'm writing them OC I didn't want to incorporate any of Matt's ex's from the show) but will he change his mind after this particularly tough call? I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a few seconds to review before you go, you're thoughts mean everything to me. - Sarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the previous chapter. I'm so very happy that this story is so popular and everyone's clamouring for an update proves that so enjoy this one.**

* * *

Matt sat on the side of Gabby's bed and started slipping his pants back on. Gabby had seen a shift in him the moment she had set eyes on him on the other side of her door and now she was worried.

"Are you okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder but he pulled it away from her grasp and stood.

"I'm fine." He said dryly.

"Talk to me." She pulled the sheets close to her chest and moved closer to him on the bed.

"I said I was fine." He pulled his shirt over his head and started making his way towards the front door. Gabby scrambled to put some clothes on, determined to get him to talk and not let him go in this state of mind.

"Matt, I know something is wrong, stop putting that front up." She finally made it to him, putting herself between him and her front door.

"What do you think is wrong huh?" He yelled, making her jump slightly. "I looked down the barrel of a gun and I'm still standing. How does that even happen?"

"It wasn't your time Matt, simple as that." She pressed a hand to his chest and she could feel his heart thundering under her palm. "Let me make you something to eat, let's talk about it."

"I just want to forget it." He placed a hand on her wrist and moved it to the side of her body and he was instantly in her bubble again, his lips on hers. The only moment his mind didn't take him there was when he was getting lost in her and if that was what was going to help him through, than so be it.

"Matt, stop." She finally found her bearings and pushed him back. "This isn't going to fix what you're feeling."

"You said you were okay with casual." He huffed. "Why are you making this so damn complicated all of a sudden?" He pushed her aside out of frustration and she didn't offer much of a fight and simply let him go. She took one step into the hallway as he rounded the counter of her floor and she let out a breath. She walked back into her place and closed the door, leaning her body against it. She took a few breaths and took to pacing. Something in the pit of her stomach made her worry for Matt and the state he was in and she didn't know who to call. She fiddled with her phone and knew that Kelly from the firehouse was close enough to him to check on him but she didn't have their number and then it clicked. Matt was supposed to be on shift so she grabbed her keys and was out the door. Being a Chicago native and a cop, she already knew the way to firehouse 51 so she parked in front and made her way inside. The hallways were deserted but she heard voices coming from what she assumed was the common room so she followed them and found everyone doing their own thing. She looked around and locked eyes with Kelly.

"Her Gabby, what brings you by?" Kelly stood and it got everyone's attention, including Chief Boden's.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" She was trying not to sound panicked but she saw it in Kelly's eyes that he knew it bothered her enough to be coming here.

"Sure, let's go in the conference room." He guided her towards the conference room and motioned for the Chief to follow them so they could both hear it. "Chief, this is Gabriella Dawson, she's with CPD and a friend."

"Detective Dawson's little sister, it's nice to finally meet you." His smile was warm and it slowed her heart down a bit.

"Pleasure's all mine Chief." She smiled back briefly.

"What's going on Gabby?" Kelly cut to it, knowing she was getting antsy.

"Matt just left my place and he was freaking out. That last call rattled him more than he's letting on and I'm worried that he's going to do something stupid."

"Did he say anything to you?" Kelly asked as Chief listened intently, his hands on his hips.

"He doesn't understand how he's still alive." She had started pacing again. "And then he just stormed out." She was pretty sure Kelly knew about the nature of hers and Matt's relationship but she didn't want to divulge it in from of his Chief.

"You did the right thing coming here Dawson." She stopped pacing and looked at Boden. "I'll send his company and Kelly to go check on him."

"Thanks Chief, I have a really bad feeling about this."

"We'll make sure to keep a close eye on him too." Kelly promised her.

"Call or text me when you find him, please."

"Sure." He smiled at her as she pulled a pen and paper out of her purse and scribbled her cell number on it.

"Thanks." The three of them walked back to the common room as Gabby let herself put.

"81 and Squad 3, we're going for a ride." Kelly called and everyone stood, both Shay and Brett looking at him with worried eyes. He gave Shay a knowing look as everyone made it to their rig. Kelly had his eyes on the road as they drove to Casey's place and knowing that he had gone to Gabby had surprised him, knowing he didn't want to start anything and he was pretty sure he knew how his best friend had acted.

Gabby drove back home and as soon as she made it on her floor, she saw Adam leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here Ruzek?"

"Called you and you didn't answer so I came to make sure you were okay." Gabby looked and surely there was six missed calls from her partner and two from Burgess.

"I'm sorry, my mind has been on something." She unlocked her door and let him in.

"Everything okay?" He watched her move around her place and something was off with her.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She pulled a beer out of her fridge and handed him one. "Weren't you on a date with Kim?" She asked as she sat at her kitchen island.

"Everything isn't okay." He ignore her comment about his date with Kim and came back to her. "Did something happen tonight? Did Matt come by? No, he's on shift." He was wondering out loud and asking questions at the same time.

"He wasn't on shift." She was peeling the label off her bottle. "He came by my place and we." She stopped her thought but it was too late.

"That sly dog came for a quick one, I knew he couldn't stay away from you." He smirked.

"That's not how it happened." She finally looked at him with a frown. "That call at the house where Atwater was called at, Matt is the one who was held at gunpoint. He's not exactly taking it well."

"He do anything to you?" His back was now straighter just at the though that someone had laid hands on his partner the wrong way.

"It's not what happened. He just showed up here, asked if I was alone and we." She trailed off. "He was ready to leave as soon as it was done but I knew something was wrong and I tried to make him talk, tell me what was going through his mind and he wouldn't have it. I had to put myself between him and the door before he admitted to anything." She put her thumb between her teeth and bit down on her nail. "I'm worried Adam."

"You were coming back from the firehouse weren't you?" He placed a hand on her wrist in a supportive way.

"I had to do something, couldn't just let him spiral like that."

"You did the right thing. I'm sure Severide and the rest of the house will be able to help him through it."

"I hope so too. Kelly said he'd call or texted if he had anything."

"Keep good thoughts, I'm sure everything is okay."

"Thanks for being there Ruz, I really appreciate it."

"That's what partners are for. Come on, let's try to get your mind off this for a little bit." He took the beer from her and made her follow him to the couch. "Game's in overtime." She offered him a crooked smile and followed him, hoping that his plan would work.

Both trucks stopped in front of Matt's town house and Kelly hopped down.

"What's going on Lieutenant?" Herrmann questioned as he hopped down the rig.

"Checking on Casey, I'm not sure what's waiting for us in there." He motioned for everyone else to stay on the rigs, not wanting everyone to witness if Matt was in less then presentable state.

"Okay, let's go." Herrmann clapped Severide on the back and the two walked up the stairs.

"Casey, you in there?" Kelly banged his fist on the door.

"Maybe he's out." Herrmann shrugged.

"His truck is still there, I doubt it." He pointed towards Matt's tan pick-up truck.

"Captain, it's Herrmann." He called but was received with silence. "Open up or we'll be forced to kick the door in." He really didn't want to have to do that but he would to make sure his commanding officer and friend was okay.

"What do you guys want?" He opened the door and turned his back to him. They noticed a bottle of whiskey in his hand and he looked rough around the edges.

"Just to make sure you're okay." Kelly made eye contact with Christopher as he walked over the threshold.

"Gabby called you?" It was an easy one to figure out, she was the only one who knew about this.

"She's worried Captain." Herrmann said as he leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." He took a swig directly out of the bottle.

"You don't look fine Case." Kelly had rarely seen Matt be affected by a call but he saw the tole it took on his body just by the way he was moving.

"My friend will help me out with that." He raised the bottle and smiled sluggishly.

"It ain't going to help you with shit Casey." Kelly hated seeing him like that and it angered him to think that he was taking the coward way out.

"Lieutenant." Herrmann gave him a look and motioned his head from side to side, trying to stop Kelly from saying anything that he'd regret.

"No Herrmann, he needs to hear it."

"Severide." Herrmann's voice was firm and fatherly, the same one that he used on his own kids and Kelly stopped what he was about to say. "The first time I saw you on the job, you were just this scrawny looking candidate." Matt was about to interrupt him but Herrmann wasn't having any of it. "But when we went to your very first fire, you impressed me beyond anything I could have imagined. I knew right then that you'd be doing great things in this department. I saw you take every little bit of advice given to you and you applied it time and time again and it made you the best candidate that had gone through our doors in a long time. You were committed to becoming a better firefighter and you climbed up with all the strength and grace that I've come to admire from you. It's okay to admit that you were in a scary situation and it doesn't make you any less of a man for struggling to over come it. You don't have to wear that Superman cape of yours all of the time. We're here for you and this time is no different." He was now face to face with Matt and he placed his hand on his shoulder and that's when Matt completely lost it.

The Whiskey bottle he was holding in his hand fell to the ground and broke into pieces, the brown liquid spreading on the floor as Matt fell into Herrmann's arms. Kelly put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them let him evacuate all of it and Christopher waiting until he was sure that Matt had let everything out before releasing him.

"We're here for you, whatever you need." He held him at arms length.

"Thanks Christopher." Matt felt a feather light weight fall off his shoulders knowing he had the support of his firehouse family. "I'm good now." His speech was still slurred but both Herrmann and Severide were good to let him alone.

"You need one of us to stay with you, talk it out?" Severide still wasn't convinced of Matt's state of mind but call coming through the radio made him curse under his breath.

"You guys go, I'll be okay." He waved them away.

"Call us if you need anything." Christopher re-affirmed while Kelly radioed a response.

"Thanks." The two let themselves out and Matt cleaned up the mess in his kitchen and then took a shower, trying to get rid of a bit of the distress he was still feeling. He took two ibuprofens and swallowed a large glass of water, hoping to feel better in the morning.

Gabby's leg was bouncing up and down and she couldn't concentrate on the game. Kelly still hadn't called her and she was starting to freak out.

"Stop it Dawson, you're getting on my nerves." Ruzek sighed loudly and looked at Gabby sideways.

"I'm sorry I'm getting on your damn nerve you prick." She stood and started pacing right next to the couch. She had made the mistake of not asking him for his number and now she couldn't reach him.

"Hey Gabby, look at me." He stood and went to her, stopping her pacing with his hands on her shoulders. "The guys probably got a call and that's why Kelly hasn't contacted you yet. No news is good news they say." He tried to reassure her with a smile.

"You're right. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for the radio silence." She nodded in agreement and allowed him to pull her back on the couch with him to continue watching the game. It was only a matter of minutes before her phone dinged with the signal of a text message and when she saw the words on her screen, she finally exhaled the breath she had been holding all evening long.

 _Sorry for the late reply, we got a call while we were checking on Matt. Found him at home, completely plastered but Herrmann talked some sense into him and I think it did the trick. Night Gabby._

"He's okay." She whispered but Adam had heard it through the noise the tv was emitting.

"See, I told you no news were good news. Now we can get back to the game." She sent Kelly a quick reply and let him pull her into his side and the two friends spend the rest of the evening exchanging banter, a huge weight suddenly off of Gabby's shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wasn't sure where I wanted to bring this chapter at first but I wanted to be able to show a Matt out of his comfort zone where he's not always as put together as he always appears and I wanted to showcase the partnership between Gabby and Adam because that'll play for a lot in this story. I really hope you guys like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go ;) - Sarra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter it's really appreciated. OK, soooo. I had started this chapter a few weeks back and had seemingly forgotten about it half way through so I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish it but here it is now.**

* * *

It had been two days since Kelly and Herrmann had gone to check on Casey at Gabby's request. Two days since Boden had forced furlough upon him and made him book a meeting with Chaplain Orlovsky. Two days since he had spoken with Gabby and now Gabby was going out of her mind. She woke up late for a second day in a row and ran out the door as quickly as she could get ready and when she walked into the 21st, she bumped right into Adam.

"Woah there." He steadied her. "That's two mornings in a row."

"Yeah, I know, sorry." She got out of his grip and headed to the locker room but he followed her visually until she was out of sight.

"Hey Ruz, everything okay?" Atwater had watched the interaction closely while he was waiting for Platt to hand him and Burgess patrol car keys.

"I'm not sure." He frowned. There was obviously something wrong with her and he wasn't sure what it was. "It's not like her to be late."

"I'm ready, where to?" Gabby interrupted Adam and Kevin as she slid her hands inside her vest and waited for Adam's reply.

"String of robberies on the east side of town."

"Come on." She turned and headed out, leaving Adam and Kevin stunned.

"I'll find out." Adam grabbed the keys Platt was handing him, silently answering Kevin's questioning eyes. Adam looked at her as she leaned against the car and tried racking his brain as to what could be bothering his partner enough to have her get in late two days in a row. She took her spot in the passenger side and looked out of the window, her brain refusing to quiet about her worries where Matt was concerned.

"You okay Dawson?" Adam finally asked when they rounded the first street corner.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She was looking out the window, clearly not paying too much attention to her partner.

"You know that sounds like bullshit right?" He looked at her as he drove, trying to call her attention and still no dice. "Gabs." He said a bit more forcefully.

"Huh?" She finally looked at him.

"You're not fine Gabby, talk to me."

"I still haven't heard anything from Matt and it's been two days." She finally said it, knowing Adam wouldn't stop hounding her for answers.

"Like nothing at all?"

"Not one text, complete radio silence."

"That prick is a right piece of work." Adam growled under his breath.

"Adam don't" She sighed, not really wanting the protective brother act from him.

"Don't what Gabby huh?" He pulled the patrol car to the side of the road because he could feel his temper flaring up. "Don't have your back? Because I do. I get the whole friends with benefits things but you've been a friend to him in this whole held at gunpoint situation but this is ridiculous."

"Come on Adam that's not fair. We chose to do this job and chase around bad guys, he didn't. Maybe he just needs to wrap his head around it still." She was trying to find him an excuse.

"Yeah, like he wrapped himself around you to make him forget." Ever since he had been partnered up with her, he finally knew what the perfect partner was. He had her back all day, everyday and that meant when they were off shift too and now he was mad at Matt for making her feel like that.

"Can we not do this today and get back to doing police work?" She sighed, really not up to getting into an argument with Adam.

"You want to put your head in the sand, so be it." He growled and pulled out from the curb and back into traffic, heading to the jewelry store who had called in their latest burglary.

Matt turned around in bed and groaned. His head was pounding from the drinking binge he had taken the night before. Boden had come in the afternoon for a talk and that's when it had started.

 _Matt had just finished eating some lunch, a beer in hand. He set his plate in the sink when there was a knock on the door. He was surprised to see his chief on the other side._

 _"_ _Hey Chief, what brings you by?" He moved aside to let him in._

 _"_ _I came to see how you were doing."_

 _"_ _I'm fine chief." Matt's brow furrowed._

 _"_ _I want you to take some time off." He didn't want to beat around the bushes so he went straight to the point._

 _"_ _That won't be necessary Chief, I'm good now."_

 _"_ _You see, I don't think you're telling the truth." Boden took a seat at Matt's kitchen table and Matt took it as a request to do the same._

 _"_ _I have to admit that I was rattled but Herrmann and Severide coming over and making me realize that I'm not invincible helped. I'm good to go Chief, you have my word."_

 _"_ _It wasn't a request Casey."_

 _"_ _You can't do that Chief, I said I was fine." Boden watched him as he stood and started pacing. "I need to be on the job Chief, it's the only way I know to make this better."_

 _"_ _You have a meeting with Chaplain Orlovsky in two days and you are taking the next three shifts off to clean your head."_

 _"_ _MY HEAD IS CLEAR CHIEF!" He yelled, facing him._

 _"_ _Three shifts off and a meeting with the Chaplain in two days or you don't come back into my firehouse." Boden stood and made clear to his Captain that this was his conditions for him to return and that was finall._

 _"_ _Copy that Chief."_

Matt got out of bed, seeing it was well past a decent hour to wake up after lunch and headed for a much needed shower. He knew he couldn't go around Boden's wishes but it didn't mean that he had to like it. He would be like a caged animal in no time and he hated that beyond everything else. He slipped under the warm mist and closed his eyes. His senses were invaded by images of Gabby, trying to forget a little bit about his talk with Boden and the fact that he was barred from the firehouse.

 _As soon as they had to pull away for some much needed air, Matt's eyes locked with Gabby's in a silent understanding and his lips found hers again and he hoisted her against his hips, walking them back to her room. He lowered her gently on her bed and his fingers found the button of her jeans and made quick of taking them off. He pulled his shirt over his head as Gabby came to remove his jeans. His lips found hers again as he kicked off his jeans and found the hem of her shirt, parting only to pull it over her head. He wasted no time in entering her and they had sex, Matt trying desperately to forget._

His memory was interrupted by steady, angry pounding on his front door. He was far from expecting anyone so he ignored it and washed himself. The pounding didn't stop long enough before it started again, this time more insistent.

"I know you're in there Casey, open up." The voice was loud and clear but the blur in his head couldn't recognise who it was but it wasn't until he looked through the peep hole that he cursed.

"Ruzek." He had no idea why the man was standing at his door but it didn't take long to find out. Adam's hands gripped Matt's shirt and he shoved him violently into the wall of the front hallway.

"You son of a bitch!" Matt was in no state to resist him as he shoved him again against the wall. "You think you can use her like that and then throw her away like a piece of meat?" He growled. The man in front of Adam didn't even deserve to have the likes of Gabby Dawson in his life and he was going to make sure he knew it.

"What are you talking about?" Matt managed to choke out, too surprised to even think straight.

"Don't think I don't know about your little arrangement with Gabby but like hell am I going to let you treat her like some piece of ass you can just throw away like garbage once you're done with her.

"I wouldn't do that to her." Matt tried to defend himself as much as he could. Adam finally released his hold on him with a huff.

"Than maybe you want to explain to me why you've shut her out for the past two days? She can barely function on shift because she's so worried about your sorry ass."

"I can't be what she needs me to be right now, and that includes being her friend."

"Than you need to get your head out of your sorry ass and call her, at least tell her you're still alive and when you do figure your shit out, you need to fix it."

"I will."

"You better or the next conversation we have won't be as friendly." He gave him a pat on his chest with a cocky smile before leaving him alone, hopefully to take a long hard look in the mirror. Matt closed the door before Adam was even at the bottom of the stairs and sighed. He had fucked -up royally and he needed to make it right. Adam's words kept replaying in his head as he moved around his house, cleaning up the place from the mess it had become since Boden's visit. He had ingested way too much alcohol after only one day and he got rid of the beer bottles and half empty whiskey bottle and made himself something to eat, trying to get back to some kind of normal. He picked up his phone a few times to send Gabby a text message but each time he put it back in his back pocket, feeling like it was a sorry accuse of an apology to do it that way so he made sure he was presentable before he grabbed his keys and made the drive to her place.

He didn't know what kind of welcome he would get from her but he wouldn't blame her if her fiery personality came out to give his ass a beating. He parked behind her car and saw the lights on in her place as the sun was starting to set. It took him a few minutes to even park up the courage to get out of his pick-up and up to her floor but his nervousness went into overdrive when he finally knocked on her door, waiting.

Gabby had come back home after a weird shift on the beat. Adam was angry with Matt for treating her like crap and he gave her a cold shoulder most of shift as she kept finding different ways to excuse Matt's behaviour. They parted from the front desk without so much as a see you in the morning, Adam mumbling about having something to do. She hated having their relationship strained like that because she and Adam made a great team on shift and they were even better friends without their blues on so it unsettled her to leave their problems unresolved. She re-heated her grand-mother's famous mac and cheese recipe and poured herself a glass of wine when she heard the knock on her door. She put a bite in her mouth and made her way to the front of her apartment, swinging the door open before even looking who was on the other side of the door.

"Adam, I'm really sorry about today, it was stupid and I hate it when we fight." She finally looked at her visitor and was surprised to find Matt and not Adam on the other side of her door. "Matt?" She took a step back as he held himself straighter.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so Adam went all over protective partner on Matt where Gabby was concerned and finally made Matt think of his own behaviour but is Gabby going to be willing to talk or will it be her turn to shut Matt out? I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your words are always apreciated. - Sarra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. As always I apologize for the delays in posting but I write when I have the chance and imagination flows so here is the next one.**

* * *

Gabby fidgeted in her spot, her eyes never leaving Matt's but not moving to let him inside.

"I'm sorry, I should have called first." He looked at her and then on the ground before turning around, ready to leave. He understood Gabby's refusal to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Matt, wait." The sound of her voice was low and he almost didn't hear it but her fingers wrapped around his wrist confirmed what he wasn't sure he had heard. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks." She released his wrist and he was already missing the contact but he followed her inside and she closed the door behind them both.

"Do you want something to drink?" She turned back to ask him as she walked backwards to her kitchen.

"No, I'm good thanks." She stopped in her tracks and they were now both facing each other. "Listen Gabby, I need to apologize to you about the way I acted."

"Matt." She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"There are absolutely no excuses for the silent treatment I've been giving you these past couple of days and I'm sorry if I worried you by not reaching out to you."

"So that's why Ruzek had his panties in such a twist." She gritted her teeth, finally realizing what her partner had done.

"Don't do that Gabby." He finally took a seat on one of her couches and ran his hands over his face. "Adam is a great partner and he cares a lot about you. I can see the love there." He gave her a shy smile, the first one he had dared to show in days.

"Listen Matt. You don't owe me anything." She started, taking a deep breath. "When you came to my door, I knew what it was about and that was the deal between us. That hasn't changed, regardless of how Ruzek thinks that roughing you up will change something."

"But he was right." He sighed. "I can't hide something from you when our worlds are so interwoven and I was wrong to think that I could sleep with you and that would be the end of it."

"But you said that you weren't ready for a relationship."

"And I'm not but I'd like to think that we're friends now and that there's some things that we should be able to share together, wether that ends us in each other's beds afterwards or not." He was wringing his hands together, this all being new territory for him.

"I'd like that a lot." She smiled at him, pulling her leg close to her chest but when he stood, her smile faded, replaced by a frown. "Stay for a beer."

"I wish I could but I need to get some sleep and I have a meeting in the morning."

"Don't you have shift?" She finally stood.

"Hhmm, about that." She said sheepishly.

"Boden suspend you?" She took a step towards him.

"Not a suspension, more like a firm request. Three shifts off and a meeting with the CFD Chaplain before he allows me into the firehouse."

"I'm sorry Matt." She didn't need to know Matt Casey a whole lot to know that he breathed and drank being a firefighter and this forced time off was working on his system.

"It's okay, I kind of deserve it." He looked down at his feet.

"I'm off tomorrow. How about you call me after your meeting and we go eat lunch or something afterwords and maybe we can talk some more?"

"I'd like that." He walked towards the front door, Gabby following behind him. "Again, I'm really sorry about these past couple of days." He turned to face her again before he put his hand on the door knob, twisting it and pulling the door open.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I'll call you as soon as I leave my meeting with the Chaplain."

"I'm looking forward to it." She smiled at him and she watched as Matt left, waiting for him to be out of sight before closing her door.

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding and after a quick text to Adam, She changed and headed out, needing a nice evening at Molly's. She walked into the bar and it was fairly quiet for the time of the week but she was thankful for that, needing some quiet, no drama evening with Adam and most probably Kim and Kevin. She smiled at the sight of the three and gestured Herrmann for a beer before joining her friends.

"Hey, look who it is." Kevin's voice boomed over the crowd and he was quick to envelop her in a bear hug.

"I needed one of your hugs." She mumbled into his chest but seemingly loud enough for Adam to hear it.

"Everything okay Gabs?"

"All good Adam." She gave him a grateful smile, making him know she knew where he had been earlier.

"Good to hear." He was more than happy not to have to revisit Matt Casey in the following days.

"Glad to have you back." Kim pulled her into a hug, Gabby melting in her embrace.

"Gotta save you from those two." She chuckled.

"My saviour." They all laughed and Gabby spent a nice evening with her friends, more than thankful to be able to relax after two stressful days.

Matt returned home and he popped a cap off of a beer and he slowly drank it before grabbing a shower and heading to bed. His meeting with Chaplain Orlovsky was early the following morning and he knew that if he wasn't on time then Boden would know about it and that's the last thing he wanted to have happen to him. He walked into the CFD headquarters and headed up the familiar halls until he was in front of the door he was looking for. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Gabby woke up with a light pounding of her head from all the alcohol she and the rest of her friends had ingested after she showed at Molly's. The clock was blinking angrily and she realized that it was too early to be awake already but her mind wandered to before Molly's and Matt's words replayed in her head. She looked at the clock and wondered how long his meeting with the chaplain would last, needing to know how it went. She forced herself into a shower to get her day going but as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair out with a towel, her phone started ringing on her bed side table. She hurried to answer it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Gabby." She called into it. She smiled when she heard her brother's voice on the other end of the line. "Sure, I'd love to have breakfast with you. Yeah I'll meet you there in fifteen." She hung up and finished getting ready before she headed towards the diner they had agreed to meet

"Hey sis." Antonio stood when he saw her get inside the diner.

"Hey Tonio. When did you come back in town?" She knew that he had been undercover for weeks now and although she worried for him, he was a seasoned detective and she trusted him to stay safe.

"Late last night." He smiled at her.

"Laura and the kids must be so happy to have you back." Sure the kids were getting older but still, she knew how tough it was for them.

"Yeah, I woke up to a feast." He chuckled. The whif of food had woken him up and when he followed the scent, He found Laura at the stove while the kids were setting plates at the table. "I'm one lucky bastard."

"And don't you ever forget it. That woman is a saint to keep up with your crap." Gabby always loved that Laura didn't take crap from her brother and called him on it when he was being a dick.

"And you still love me." He teased as the waitress came to take their orders. Gabby kept stealing glances at her phone as she and Antonio talked and ate and when Antonio had had enough of her inattention, he called her out on it. "Who the hell are you waiting a phone call from?"

"No one." And just as the words left her mouth, the door to the diner dinged and in walked Matt. She eyed him discreetly as he was shown to a booth and she returned her attention back to Antonio but he was now staring at her so much that she felt like she was going to self combust. "What?"

"What? Really Gabs?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" She couldn't stop the motion to look in Matt's direction as he was seated in a booth in the far back, Matt facing her.

"Who's the guy?"

"He's just a friend." She looked back in his eyes.

"That's bullshit. You're in love with him."

"WHAT? No." Her tone was louder than she wanted it to be.

"Well you can lie to yourself all you want but you love that guy and when you're ready to admit it, I'm just a phone call away." He stood and put enough money on the table for the both of them. She was at a loss for words and Antonio kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

"Love you too big brother." She said absentmindedly as her eyes drifted to Matt again.

Matt walked out of his meeting with Chaplain Orlovsky with a little bit more clarity. He regretted going toe to toe with Boden about taking the time to deal with the situation but was now glad that he'd be able to get it behind him. He looked at the time and figured that he was good to grab some lunch. There was this diner close to headquarters that served the best pastrami sandwich so Matt made his way over and as soon as the door opened and closed, the bell singling a new customer, his eyes locked with Gabby's. He could see she was with someone but didn't make his presence known, not wanting to interrupt the pair. He gave the waitress his order and started lunch. He kept stealing glances at Gabby when he thought she wasn't paying him any attention and then she saw the man she was in get up and leave. For some reason, a fire started to form in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't sure what that meant but when his eyes locked with Gabby's again and she stood from the booth, a new kind of feeling was creeping up his chest, anticipation.

"You didn't call me." She stated as she took the seat across from him in the booth.

"I wanted to grab a bit and put my thoughts in order before giving you a call. I saw that you had company." Gabby wasn't sure exactly what that underlining tone to his voice was all about but she felt the need to say her piece.

"Yeah, my brother Antonio returned from a UC job last night and we were catching up." She stole a fry out of his plate and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

"I'm glad that he's home safe." He felt stupid now to have assumed the man she was with was a romantic partner.

"So, how'd your meeting go?" She leaned against her elbows and waited patiently for Matt to open up to her.

"It went better than I thought, talking really helped. How do you guys put yourselves in danger like that day in and day out?" He still felt a small tightness of his chest as he said the words, remembering that day in his mind.

"The same way you go in and out of burning buildings I suppose." When she said it like that, it sounded awful lot like they had more in common than he originally thought.

So Matt and Gabby spent a part of the afternoon in the diner before she was forced to call it a day because of shift the following day. Matt wasn't scheduled back for another full shift so he took the opportunity to just take it easy and watch a cubs game on tv before he called it a night.

* * *

 **A/N: So Here it is. Antonio sees right through his sister and Matt is starting to feel things that he's not 100% sure he can explain but it'S only the** **beginning. I really hope you guys likes this chapter and please take a few minutes to review before you go, your thoughts always mean the world to me - Sarra**


End file.
